


I Don't Have any Words

by Marianokasa



Series: Songfics and Lyrics [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aww, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Piano, Songfic, Winry X Ed moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'For now, I don't have any words to say about that.'</p>
<p>In which Ed is playing a piano and singing with Winry listening to his true feelings about her. </p>
<p>Edwin songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have any Words

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a picture of Ed playing the piano and a friend thinking of Ed and Winry with the song J N'ai pas de mots by Vic Mignogna. I do love Vic's singing and voice acting so I couldn't say no to this! Anyway, enjoy!

He stared at the white and black keys on the piano.  
'I don't know how I should put this, but it will do for her. And if they find out that the Fullmetal Alchemist can sing AND play piano then I don't know what I would do but kill them!', he thought with a little red anger on his face. Edward sat down and started playing some notes as a warm up. "-sigh- Here goes.", Ed said aloud and placed his fingers on the keys.  
\-------  
It wasn't until Winry got curious and peaked in the room. A candle was lit besides a piano and a  boy with long blond hair. She slowly went into the room and gapped in realization. 'What is Ed doing with a piano?! He can't play it!', Winry thought until she heard him play a melody. She saw Ed looking sad as he pressed each key. What Winry didn't know was that her childhood friend can sing elegantly, until he started singing:

Come near and stand by me, baby.  
Close enough to reach out and pull you still closer,  
All that is swelling within me,  
Must be a language I've never spoken 'till there was you,  
I fumbled, try but I stumbled,  
Over all my heart wants to say now,

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

Come near and talk to me baby,  
How did you know you were,  
The dream of this dreamer,  
Oh god how I thank you for reading,  
In my heart the note I didn't even Know that I wrote,  
Of what I long for,  
You gave me much more,  
Love is standing beside me,

Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Oh! Nothing seems to say the way you move me,  
Rushing through me,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
But a promise has been made you can believe this,  
From the first kiss,  
It's good that I don't have to speak to know that it's real,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots,  
Je n'ai pas de mots.

Ed finished playing the last note of the song and sighed.   
"I know you were listening Winry.", He said. Winry flinched and went up to him. Ed scooted a little bit for her to sit. She sat down and looked at him.   
"...Is that how you felt about me?", She asked softly.   
"Yeah. I did love you from the start and I still do.", Ed murmured with a soft smile. Winry was about to say more until he kissed her. Mentally, she smiled as she wrapped her arms on his waist. They broke off the kiss and said, "I love you." Ed smiled and hugged her while Winry was already hugging him and layed her head on his shoulder.   
They both thought as they slowly fall asleep, 'I will always love you until the day we might die, but that doesn't matter, we will always be there for each other in life or death. For now, I don't have any words to say about that.'


End file.
